Oh, Brother mine
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Nouvelle petite fic inspirée d'un dessin sur DeviantArt. Située quelques années avant la série.


**Titre** : Oh, Brother mine  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Yoda-Ben²  
><strong>Source<strong> : BBC Sherlock  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : aucun  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Angst, Hurt-Comfort  
><strong>Rating<strong> : PG-13 pour mention d'usage de drogues  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Encore une fic inspirée d'un dessin de DeviantArt, Oh Brother Mine de Daretobeboring.

Décidément, les dessins de DeviantArt m'inspirent.. Une petite fic pondue à partir du fort beau dessin de Daretobeboring, du même nom : http: / daretobeboring .deviantart. com / art/ Oh-Brother-Mine-217677810

Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné de ne voir que de l'ombre. Le désordre autour de lui dégageait une impression malsaine, pas celle, habituelle, de joyeux capharnaüm qui régnait dans son appartement. L'endroit était répugnant de saleté. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment à son avantage. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas lavé, changé ?... Au moins une semaine. Quant au dernier repas qu'il avait avalé, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Deux, trois jours peut-être ? En tout cas, il avait dormi tout habillé depuis la dernière enquête.  
>Il tenta de regarder sa montre, mais l'obscurité était trop épaisse. Il se leva et d'un pas chancelant, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il écarta prudemment les lames du store et détourna la tête avec un cri de douleur et de surprise. Jour. Il faisait jour. Ebloui, il recula, buta contre un fauteuil dans lequel il s'écroula. Qu'importe, il était tout aussi bien là. Les lames écartées du store diffusaient une lueur incertaine dans l'appartement. Il regarda autour de lui avec une grimace de dégoût. Il avait résolu sa dernière affaire il y avait environ une dizaine de jours. Il était content de lui. Le DI Lestrade n'avait rien dit, mais il suffisait de voir son air de poisson hors de l'eau pour juger de son admiration devant les capacités extraordinaires de son cerveau. Et depuis... Rien. Pas un appel. Aucun crime qui requière son intervention. C'était à se flinguer.<br>Il avait passé ces derniers jours sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir à la moindre alerte, et rien ne s'était passé. A attendre la prochaine enquête comme une dose. Ce rush d'adrénaline incomparable était exaspérant à force de se faire désirer. Et Sherlock n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient.  
>Le temps semblait s'élargir, enfler jusqu'à prendre tout l'espace. Un océan d'ennui qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Les heures, les minutes, les secondes avançaient à pas de fourmi, les secondes elles-mêmes semblaient se changer en heures. Il sentait l'ennui s'abattre sur sa tête somme une chape de plomb. Cet ennui atroce, visqueux, qui s'infiltrait dans les moindres recoins de sa cervelle, qui semblait avaler son esprit et le remplacer par le néant, avec juste la conscience du temps qui ne passe plus. Une seule solution traversa son esprit embrumé pour y échapper.<br>Il avisa la boîte à ses pieds, l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une seringue et une bouteille. Cocaïne à 7%. Il l'avait chipée dans un hôpital. La seringue était neuve, encore emballée. C'était d'ailleurs le seul détail dont il se souciât encore. Il ne se piquait jamais en compagnie, et en utilisait toujours une neuve à chaque fois. La pénombre et son état somnolent ne l'aidèrent pas, mais il parvint à s'injecter une dose question d'habitude. Immédiatement, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Il se leva, marcha dans la pièce, selon le parcours étroit que permettaient les piles de dossiers, de livres épars. La drogue faisait son chemin dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux. C'était le plus proche substitut qu'il ait trouvé à l'excitation des enquêtes. Ses mains tremblaient. La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter.  
>Il alla droit vers son lit, parvint à extraire l'objet d'entre les draps crasseux et son sourire tomba aussitôt en reconnaissant le numéro.<br>Mycroft.  
>Sherlock fit la moue et laissa retomber le téléphone sur le lit. Celui-ci se tut après quelques secondes, pour recommencer à sonner. Il se retourna et ignora posément l'appareil. Combien avait-il pris de solution ?... Il lui semblait qu'il avait rempli la seringue jusqu'au bord. Les sonneries du téléphone enflaient, agressives, jusqu'à se muer en aboiements de chien. Sherlock cligna des yeux, interloqué. Il regarda autour de lui. Depuis quand les téléphones se mettaient à aboyer ? La lumière lui agressait moins les yeux maintenant. Elle était dorée et belle, filtrant à travers les lames du store. Le papier peint de la chambre était rouge, écarlate. Tellement rouge, malgré la pénombre. Le rouge transparaissait, enflait, des vagues de rouge qui éclataient devant ses yeux. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et appuya les talons de ses mains sur ses paupières, jusqu'à voir des milliers de petits asticots argentés flotter dans son champ de vision. Chaque asticot se mua en un petit bonhomme dansant. Les aboiements du chien-téléphone n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire. Il aurait bien aimé lui jeter quelque chose pour le faire taire, mais il ne trouva rien à sa portée.<br>La merveilleuse lumière dorée de l'extérieur venait de l'Est -lever du jour, nota-t-il machinalement-, mais elle n'arriverait pas à temps, cette fois, pour le sauver. Sherlock ne se sentait pas bien. La bouteille était presque vide. Il s'était injecté quatre ou cinq fois la dose habituelle. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Il arracha brusquement le store et fouilla le ciel des yeux, à la recherche des étoiles. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'astronomie, mais là, il avait besoin de les voir. Il avait besoin de ressentir leur scintillement. Evidemment qu'il ne pourrait pas les voir, la nuit était finie. L'Etoile du Berger... Il en avait besoin pour se diriger. Les Etoiles du Berger portaient-elles un parapluie ? Sherlock s'écroula par terre, sur le sol poussiéreux. Il commençait à avoir froid, à avoir sommeil. Quelque chose lui disait que le chien-téléphone aboyait peut-être pour le prévenir... Mais il ne se sentait plus la force de se relever et d'aller répondre. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, prostré par terre ? Il ne le savait pas. Ah, si ! Juste une dernière image avant de s'endormir.

Six hommes arrivèrent dans la pièce, dont deux vêtus en blanc. Ils avaient des têtes d'empereur français et avaient des yeux qui brillaient comme des escarboucles. Des escarboucles d'un bleu éblouissant, comme celui qui flashait en bas dehors. Sherlock sentit le souffle lui manquer.  
>Oh... Respirer a toujours été ennuyeux, de toute façon.<p>

oOo

Sherlock sentit avant tout la douleur. Chaud et froid, bouillant et glacé à la fois, et c'était intolérable. Ses bras lui brûlaient aux endroits où il piquait. Ses veines charriaient du feu et sa peau semblait passée à l'azote liquide. Une autre aiguille était plantée dans son bras, mais cette fois, elle était reliée à une poche sur une potence. Les draps dans lesquels il reposait étaient propres, et il était vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital. Sa vision encore trouble, il se sentait aussi faible qu'un chaton noyé. Il ne parvint à bouger les doigts qu'au prix d'un effort considérable. L'Etoile du Berger, où était-elle ? Oh... Une hallucination. Comme le mur rouge, comme les bonshommes, comme le chien. Il devait vraiment avoir dépassé les bornes, cette fois-ci. Il se tourna sur le côté, les yeux encore clos. Une vague de nausée le prit aussitôt, mais son estomac vide n'avait rien à rejeter. Il se sentait misérable, vidé, inutile. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi à quoi se raccrocher. Il tendit la main, tremblant...

Une autre main se joignit à la sienne. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, se concentra d'abord sur la main. Homme, environ trente-cinq, quarante ans, chevalière à l'annulaire droit, peau et ongles en excellent état, probablement pas un travailleur manuel. Boutons de manchette en argent, costume sur mesure, niveau de vie élevé, sans doute de très bonne famille, assez noble et ancienne pour posséder ses propres armoiries. Pression modérée mais constante, attachement sentimental mais conscience de son état de santé...  
>Oh.<p>

Mycroft.

Sherlock suivit la main et le bras du regard, jusqu'à trouver son frère, de profil. Il était comme à son habitude, tiré à quatre épingles, installé dans un des inconfortables fauteuils réservés aux visiteurs des patients. Son fidèle parapluie était posé dans un coin de la pièce, et il lisait un livre que Sherlock, en plissant les yeux, reconnut comme être 1984, de George Orwell. Il n'avait pas lu le livre et ne savait rien de son auteur, mais connaissant Mycroft, il devait sans doute y avoir une fine allusion de sa part quant au choix d'un tel ouvrage. Il lui tenait la main et de l'autre, tournait les pages de son livre, dans une attitude qui laissait croire qu'il avait passé toute sa vie à faire ça. Le bouquin était épais et il en était à la moitié. Visiblement, il était là depuis un certain temps. La douleur reprit Sherlock, coupant temporairement le fil de ses pensées. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la main de Mycroft. Son profil se dessinait à contre-jour devant la fenêtre ouverte, qui diffusait la même lumière dorée que l'autre fois, celle qui venait de l'Est, d'Orient. Le salut viendrait avec son frère ?...

Sherlock remua, s'humecta les lèvres. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait si soif.  
>- My... Mycroft...<br>- Chut, répliqua son frère en tournant une page de son livre, sans lever les yeux. Tu es encore faible. Repose-toi.  
>D'un seul coup, Sherlock se sentit honteux. Il avait l'habitude de prendre de la drogue, comment avait-il pu faire une erreur pareille ? Il baissa les yeux vers son bras, et les traces de piqûres, rouges, enflammées, brûlaient avec une rage vengeresse, lui rappelant son état lamentable. Son esprit torturé par la douleur n'arrivait pas à fonctionner. Et il était si fatigué...<br>- Je... Désolé...  
>Mycroft tourna brièvement la tête vers lui. Son visage était un masque impassible.<br>- Tu peux l'être, en effet. Je te gronderai, Sherlock, mais plus tard. Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait une belle peur, cette fois-ci.  
>Sherlock, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait répliqué d'une manière cinglante, mais il ne s'en sentit pas capable. Un gros sanglot se forma dans sa gorge, mais n'arriva pas à sortir. Il se contenta de raffermir sa poigne sur la main de son frère, la seule chose qui eût un sens dans cet univers fait de papier peint pisseux, de draps qui grattent, de bips de machines barbares, d'odeurs de désinfectant, de goût de bile et de douleur, encore elle, omniprésente. La main de son frère était chaude, douce, vivante. Et elle serrait la sienne avec une force égale.<p>

Sherlock savait que la cure de désintoxication ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Qu'il maudirait Mycroft tant et plus de l'y envoyer en profitant de son état, qu'il chasserait ses pourvoyeurs, qu'il l'empêcherait de retoucher à la drogue au risque de s'attirer sa haine, cette haine hargneuse, infantile, cette colère de gosse qui souhaite la mort de sa mère parce qu'elle lui a refusé un jouet. Il savait qu'après être remis sur pied, il reprendrait ses habitudes -peut-être pas celle de la cocaïne, Sherlock ne se l'admettait qu'à demi-mot, mais cette aventure lui avait fait peur, à lui aussi-, et il recommencerait à mépriser Mycroft dans cette ambiance habituelle de désinvolture et d'échange de remarques cyniques. Mais pour le moment... Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Mycroft le savait, et n'en profiterait pas. Beau joueur, il ne recommencerait leurs petites manies que dès que Sherlock serait à nouveau en état de participer.  
>- Ne pars pas.<br>- Je n'irai nulle part, Sherlock. Je te veillerai autant que tu le voudras.  
>Le malade se détendit, mais garda la main de son frère dans la sienne. Mycroft retourna à son livre, Sherlock, que cet échange avait épuisé, laissa retomber la tête sur son oreiller, haletant légèrement, tout occupé à lutter contre la douleur. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de s'endormir, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à fermer les yeux. La main de Mycroft dans la sienne et son visage compassé étaient un réconfort plus efficace que la perfusion de Narkan qui passait dans le creux de son poignet.<p>

Grand frère veillait sur lui.


End file.
